


Twenty-Four

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam brings up the space that's usually between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Four

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, only my words. Written for spn-bunker “On The Road” comment meme.

“You ever think about it Dean?” Sam asked, maneuvering his sock-clad feet onto the dashboard.

Dean turned down the radio since it seemed like this was yet another Talk. “About what?”

“That we’ve spent so much of our life about two feet apart.” Sam gestured at the space between them on the Impala’s front seat.

“It’s just how it is.”

Sam huffed in familiar annoyance. “Never mind.”

Dean looked over at Sam who was now staring out his window, shoulders tense. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Sam turned back towards him smiling, shoulders now relaxed. “Me either Dean.”

 


End file.
